Leah Marie (TV series)
Sypnosis The story revolves around Leah (Marie Oribe) and Marie (Aya Sterling), twin sisters that have different features. Leah has a tail like a scorpion, while Marie is normal. When they where just kids Leah and Marie had taken care of each other until one day one of the towns people had seen Leah's tail and had told all of the towns people which pursue them to kill Leah, but fortunantely Leah escapes and got adopted by a successful businessman name Doña Esmeralda (Wilma Chavez) which will help her get revenge to those people who had hurt her in and her parents in the past. Cast *Marie Oribe as Leah Agoncillo/Heidi Valencia = twin sister of Marie and daughter of Myla and Robert Agoncillo, unlike Marie she is not normal, she has a tail on her back like a scorpion. When her secrets is revealed she later get pursued by the town people to kill her, but fortunantely she escapes and got adopted by Doña Esmeralda, a successful businesswoman who will help her get revenge to the people who has hurt her and her family in the past. *Aya Sterling as Marie Agoncillo = Leah's twin sister who is normal unlike Leah. When Leah disappeared after being attack by local people and is believed that Leah had died. After meeting Heidi she started to feel that Leah is still alive and started investestigating. *Isaac Gibson as Stephen Villarama = son of Francisco and Chantal Villarama. He hunts the "scorpion woman", like his mother Chantal. He will later met Heidi and fall in love with her, but the thing that he doesn't know is that Heidi is Leah the "scorpion woman". *Jerry Hyland as Dino Guevarra = Leah and Marie's childhood best friend, he is protective to both twins, after Leah disappeared he becomes over protective to Marie where it turns out into a crush. He is also the one who will help Marie investigates Heidi's identity. *Arc Hendric as Gabriel Villarama = younger brother of Stephen, she will fall in love with Heidi and because of that there will be rivalry between the 2 brothers. But when Heidi admits her feelings that the one she truly loves is Stephen, and this makes him heartbroken until he met Elisa. *Michelle Guo as Elisa Villanueva = daughter of Leandro and Angela Villanueva. She is shown to be bratty and out-going kind of person, but is truly a kind hearted person like her parents. She wants to be a great cook like her father and own her own restaurant someday. She will later meet Gabriel and will later be his interest. Supporting Cast *Rosa Estrella as Myla Agoncillo = mother of Leah and Marie. After being separated with her daughter Leah, and is believe that Leah is dead after being pursued by the towns people, but Myla still believes that her daughter is still alive . *'Wilma Chavez' as Doña Esmeralda = the woman who adopted Leah and helps her get revenge to the people who have hurt her. *Brittney Kingstone as Ynez Mercado = the main villain of the show, she is the first person to make the 2 twin sisters life a living hell. *'Bartolome Cruz' as Francisco "Frank" Villarama = father of Stephen and Gabriel. *'Gloria Garcia' as Chantal Villarama = mother of Stephen and Gabriel. *'Efren Diaz' as Leandro Villanueva = father of Elisa. He owns a restaurant called Golden Sea. He also trains his daughter how to cook delicious food. *'Helen Santiago' as Angela Villanueva = mother of Elisa. She will do anything just to make her daughter Elisa happy. *'Jasmine Castillo' as Dina = childhood friend of Heidi. *'Justin Jones' as Ely = friend of Stephen *Patricia Foster as Nadia = friend of Marie *Bianca Nashwell as Sarah = friend of Elisa Guest Cast *'Bartolome Cruz' as Francisco "Frank" Villarama = father of Stephen and Emily. He later died in the story, when he attempt to kill Leah when he saw her tail, but later got accidently killed by Leah. *Alison Gonzaga as Young Leah/Heidi *'Melanie Javier' as Young Marie *Mike Olinares as Young Stephen Awards 2012 SES Choice Awards 2012 Best Afternoon Television Series = Nominated Best Afternoon Television Actress = Marie Oribe = Nominated Best Afternoon Television Actress = Aya Sterling = Nominated